frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 9 - Iberyjczyk
Cześć :) Co z tego, że muszę się wyspać, że na zewnątrz szaleje burza i że w całej mojej dzielnicy nie ma prądu - ja i tak będę pisać :D Prezentuję Wam rozdział dziewiąty i mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba ;) Rozdział 9 - Iberyjczyk Od feralnego sztormu minęły dwa, pochmurne, wietrzne, ale spokojne dni. Po skuciu lodem całej swojej komnaty, Elsa została przeniesiona do kajuty Anny, lecz jeszcze się nie obudziła. Lekarz powiedział, że jej organizm był skrajnie wyczerpany i potrzebuje czasu na regenerację, ale zapewnił też, że młoda, ciesząca się dobrym zdrowiem królowa, powinna wyjść z tego szybko i bez szwanku. Mimo to, Anna niemal nie odstępowała od łóżka siostry, wciąż wyrzucając sobie w duchu, że nie obudziła się wcześniej, by pomóc Elsie jakoś przezwyciężyć paniczny strach przed sztormem, który uwolnił nieobliczalną moc, czyniąc spustoszenie nie tylko w jej komnacie, ale, co gorsza, również na ciele. Młodsza z sióstr wychodziła z komnaty tylko na posiłki i czasami w nocy, gdy Kristoff pełnił wartę, by porozmawiać z nim kiedy niemal wszyscy spali i ryzyko było najmniejsze, że ktoś nabierze wobec nich podejrzeń. W Arendelle, gdzie wszyscy uważali ich za dobrych przyjaciół, ukrywanie się z prawdziwymi uczuciami, które z pewnością nie spodobałyby się wysoko urodzonym, wbrew pozorom nie było takie trudne, a nawet sprawiało, że każde spotkanie było jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowe. Tu, na statku, stanowiło to już pewne wyzwanie i Anna przy każdym pocałunku lub przytuleniu obawiała się o Kristoffa, na którego, w razie przyłapania, spadłyby wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje nawet gdyby ona wzięła na siebie całą winę. To sprawiało, że Anna czuła się coraz bardziej przygnębiona i rozdrażniona. Od pół godziny siedziała przy królewskim stole w mesie, bez apetytu grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu zapełnionym po krawędzie kaszą z warzywami. Spóźniła się na obiad i wszyscy, którzy zwykle siedzieli razem z nią i królową przy stole, czyli kapitan, dwóch oficerów, lekarz i ksiądz, zdążyli już skończyć posiłek, więc nawet nie miała z kim porozmawiać. Przy drugim stole zbierali się już gwardziści, którzy planowo jadalni później, więc pojawił się i Kristoff. Szybko odnalazł jej spojrzenie, ale nie mógł przecież ot tak podejść do królewskiego stołu, więc widząc jej smutną minę posłał jej piękny, uspokajający, ale zmęczony uśmiech. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał pół nocy, choć przecież nie miał warty. Właśnie znęcała się nad Bogu ducha winnym plasterkiem marchewki, gdy do mesy wszedł admirał Fredriksen. Co prawda jako zwierzchnik straży oraz przez wzgląd na wysoką rangę wojskową miał zaszczyt jadać przy królewskim stole, to rezygnował z niego świadomie, by móc spożywać wspólny posiłek ze swoimi podwładnymi. To była jedna z wielu zalet, dzięki którym cieszył się u większości gwardzistów wielkim szacunkiem. Już na progu złapał spojrzenie Anny, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, chowając za plecy zranioną, prawą rękę. Powoli udał się do długiej ławy, którą zajmowali strażnicy i usiadł u jej szczytu. Przez cały czas trwania posiłku unikał spojrzenia dziewczyny. Anna zmusiła się by zjeść choć trochę swojej, już zupełnie zimnej porcji i wyszła z mesy, lecz postanowiła przyczaić się na admirała. Nie musiała długo czekać, gdyż wyszedł jako jeden z pierwszych i nie zauważywszy jej udał się w stronę schodów na górny pokład. - Admirale Fredriksen, proszę zaczekać! Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie i stanął z Anną twarzą w twarz. Jego oczy miały nieodgadniony, niewzruszony wyraz. Stwierdziła, że na pewno jest na nią zły za jej zachowanie w czasie sztormu. - Witam, księżniczko. W czym mogę służyć? - zapytał, kłaniając się lekko. Anna założyła warkocz za ucho i chrząknęła cicho. - Chciałam tylko pana przeprosić, za to co wtedy się stało - powiedziała, zerkając nieśmiało na Fredriksena. - Straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Admirał przez chwilę przyglądał się uważnie księżniczce, ale w końcu jego wąskie usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. - Nie szkodzi. Słyszałem znacznie gorsze słowa skierowane pod moim adresem. - zapewnił spokojnie. - Ale muszę przyznać, że masz ikrę, panienko. Cenię osoby o silnym charakterze, mimo iż często dysponują one równie silnymi kopniakami. - zażartował, na co Anna nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć, choć przecież stara Ingrid, jej nauczycielka dobrych manier, z pewnością dostałaby epilepsji gdyby dowiedziałaby się o jej zachowaniu. - Chciałam po prostu za wszelką cenę pomóc siostrze. - odparła skromnie i spuściła wzrok, choć admirał ani trochę nie wyglądał już na złego. Może było to kwestią jego wyglądu, doskonale współpracującego z twardym jak skała charakterem, by wspólnie rozpościerać wokół Fredriksena aurę charyzmy i pewności siebie, która sprawiała, że każdy po pewnym czasie zaczynał czuć się przy dowódcy straży jak zwykły szeregowiec w obliczu generała. Anna nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji przyjrzeć się admirałowi z bliska, ale teraz już nie dziwiła się, dlaczego tak szybko zyskiwał posłuch u swoich podwładnych. Był bardzo wysoki, prawdopodobnie najwyższy ze wszystkich osób na statku i niezwykle szczupły, więc z daleka wyglądał jak tyczka. Raz żartowała z Kristoffem, że gdyby na "Wodniku" złamał się jeden z masztów to admirał Fredriksen mógłby go z powodzeniem zastąpić. Mimo to poruszał się dostojnie i z gracją, a stukotu jego wysokich, wojskowych butów nie dało się pomylić z odgłosem kroków żadnej innej osoby. Mimo iż przekroczył już pięćdziesiątkę, to jego, kiedyś z pewnością całkiem przystojna twarz, zamiast pokrywać się pierwszymi zmarszczkami, stawała się jedynie coraz ostrzejsza w wyrazie, jakby chciała ostrzec zawczasu każdego, komu tylko przemknęło przez myśl, by nazwać admirała starym. Jednak najbardziej wyrazistym i wymownym atrybutem aparycji Fredriksena były jego oczy - wąskie, stalowoszare, ukryte w cieniu gęstych, jasnych brwi, które były wiecznie ściągnięte jakby w zamyśleniu lub niezadowoleniu. Zdawało się, że jedno spojrzenie admirała miało moc by bezdyskusyjnie wysłać kogoś do dziewiątego kręgu piekła lub wywyższyć pod samo niebo i nawet sama księżniczka obawiała się gdzie zechce umieścić ją. Na szczęście charakter admirała, choć często twardy i surowy, rzadko objawiał się w swojej wzbudzającej dreszcze postaci. Co prawda Fredriksen był samotnikiem i nie należał do osób, które często się uśmiechały, ale potrafił być przyjazny, miły i czasami nawet zdarzało mu się zażartować gdy miał dobry humor. Widać było, że polubił Annę. Zaimponowała mu, choć zrobiła to obrażając go, sprawiając mu kilka drobnych siniaków i ignorując jego ostrzeżenia. Admirał umiał jednak rozpoznać dobry, silny i wartościowy charakter. - Jak czuje się jej wysokość? - zapytał, chcąc nieco ośmielić księżniczkę, która wciąż zdawała się zakłopotana. - Jeszcze się nie obudziła. - odparła smutno Anna, rozglądając się niespokojnie dookoła czy przypadkiem ktoś nie przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. - Przykro mi to słyszeć. Ale jej wysokość jest niezwykle silna, z pewnością za niedługo odzyska świadomość. - zapewnił mężczyzna, uśmiechając się krzepiąco do księżniczki. - Dziękuję za te słowa admirale. - odpowiedziała, mając nadzieję, że jego słowa będą prorocze. Dręczyła ją jednak jeszcze jedna kwestia, o której również chciała porozmawiać z Fredriksenem. - Proszę, niech mi pan powie, admirale, kto jeszcze wie, co wydarzyło się w czasie sztormu? - zapytała cicho, nachylając się w stronę mężczyzny. Wiedziała, że gdyby wieść o tym, że królowa Elsa znów straciła kontrolę, rozeszła się wśród załogi, część marynarzy mogła poczuć się zagrożona, co prawdopodobnie doprowadziłoby do różnych, nieprzyjemnych incydentów. Anna nie chciała nikogo okłamywać, ale dla dobra wszystkich nakazała lekarzowi, by w razie pytań o Elsę odpowiadał, że władczyni w czasie sztormu dostała ciężkiej choroby morskiej i nie może wychodzić z kajuty. - Tylko ty, księżniczko, ja, Bjorgman i oczywiście lekarz. - odparł szeptem, doskonale rozumiejąc obawy Anny. - Proszę się nie martwić, że ktoś się dowie. Z mojej strony nic nie wyjdzie, a za Bjorgmana dam sobie rękę uciąć. Anna już miała odpowiedzieć, że Kristoff o wszystkim wie znacznie więcej niż on, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. - Lekarz również obiecał, że nic nie powie. Poza tym, on też do końca nie wie, dlaczego królowa znalazła się w takim stanie. Nie widział co było w komnacie. - nadmieniła czując, że ta cała sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej pogmatwana. Admirał pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. - Cóż, myślę, że nie ma potrzeby tego rozgłaszać. Doskonale wiem, dlaczego jej wysokość boi się sztormu i rozumiem też utratę kontroli. Nawet najsilniejszym się to zdarza. - powiedział spokojnie. Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo, z jednej strony ciesząc się, że większość ludzi przeszła już do porządku dziennego z faktem, że królowa posiada magiczną moc, lecz z drugiej strony czuła się nieswojo, bo przecież Fredriksen również nie znał całej prawdy. - A co z komnatą Elsy? Na pewno wciąż jest cała w lodzie. - Proszę się tym już nie martwić, księżniczko. Minionej nocy, gdy księżyc zasłoniły chmury, odwołałem na kilka godzin straże i razem z Bjorgmanem pozbyliśmy się całego lodu. Nie dziwię się, że królowa postanowiła zabrać go ze sobą, to porządny, silny chłopak. - pochwalił Kristoffa, chyba nawet nie mając pojęcia jak bardzo ucieszył tym księżniczkę. To również wyjaśniało, dlaczego jej ukochany był dziś taki zaspany. - Niestety komnata jest jeszcze cała mokra, ale jeśli pogoda będzie ciepła i słoneczna, jak zapowiadał kapitan, to już za kilka dni nie powinna zostać choćby plamy. - zapewnił admirał. Anna odetchnęła z ulgą, będąc pod wrażeniem intuicji Fredriksena i jego umiejętności wyczucia, kiedy powinien wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Dziękuję bardzo, admirale. - powiedziała, ciesząc się, że choć trochę problemów zostało tego dnia rozwiązanych. Dowódca straży skinął głową i już szykował się do odejścia, gdy księżniczka zatrzymała go. - Proszę mi jeszcze powiedzieć co z pana ręką. - poprosiła, zerkając z niepokojem na prawe przedramię mężczyzny. Rękaw munduru był na nim wyraźnie napięty, z pewnością skrywając pod sobą grubą warstwę opatrunku. - Draśnięcie, nie ma potrzeby się tym przejmować. - zbagatelizował, machając przy tym zdrową ręką. - Strasznie ostre mamy knagi na tym statku, nieprawdaż? - zapytał, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo, po czym udał się na górny pokład, zostawiając Annę znacznie spokojniejszą i szczęśliwą, że znalazła na okręcie kolejną, bratnią duszę. * W znacznie lepszym nastroju udała się do swojej kajuty, nawet podśpiewując cicho po drodze, co ostatnio jej się nie zdarzało. Zatrzymała się tuż przed drzwiami czując, jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej chcąc nadążyć z rozprowadzeniem po całym ciele tej ogromnej nadziei, która budziła się w nim za każdym razem, gdy dziewczyna wracała do komnaty, pragnąc ujrzeć Elsę przytomną i uśmiechniętą. Niestety wszystkie nadzieje ponownie rozwiały się, kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg. Elsa wciąż pogrążona była we śnie, a ze szklanki pozostawionej na stoliku obok łóżka nie zniknęło ani trochę wody wykluczając, że królowa obudziła się choć na chwilę pod nieobecność siostry. Anna usiadła na łóżku obok Elsy i troskliwie odgarnęła jeden z platynowych kosmyków, który zagubił się na jej czole. Dotknęła też jej policzków by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie są rozpalone, ale wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Oczywiście poza tym, że wciąż była nieprzytomna… Księżniczka westchnęła ciężko i sięgnęła po zbiór wierszy, który zaczęła czytać przed południem. Spojrzała na regał i z żalem spostrzegła, że za niedługo zabraknie jej książek, a te, które znajdowały się w komnacie Elsy zostały doszczętnie zniszczone. No trudno, jeśli sytuacja się nie zmieni, będzie musiała za niedługo znaleźć sobie jakieś inne zajęcie. Usadowiła się wygodnie na krześle i zanurzywszy się w lekturze, pozwoliła by czas płynął swobodnie. Niestety litery postanowiły pobawić się w berka z jej oczami i Anna złapała się po kilku minutach, że dziesiąty raz czyta ten sam wers i rozumie z niego jeszcze mniej niż za pierwszym razem. Z frustracją odłożyła książkę i w tym momencie zauważyła, że jej okładka jest pobrudzona jakimś czarnym proszkiem. Zerknęła na swoje dłonie i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, że one również są nim przyprószone, a dziwna substancja ma ostry, lekko duszący zapach. Już wiedziała, to był proch strzelniczy. Ale przecież prochownię zwiedzała wczoraj i po kąpieli nie powinien pozostać żaden ślad jej samowolnej, ciekawskiej wycieczki. Czyżby… No nie! Zerknęła na fałdy sukni i zauważyła, że jej tył jest cały czarny. Jakim cudem ubrała tą samą suknię co wczoraj? Tak się właśnie kończyły noce zarwane na rozmowy z Kristoffem. Jęknęła gardłowo i natychmiast przypadła do szafy. Całe szczęście nie była dziś na jasno oświetlonym głównym pokładzie, bo chyba spaliłaby się ze wstydu gdyby ktoś zobaczył jej ubranie w tym stanie. Mamrotała do siebie cicho, zastanawiając się, którą suknię wybrać – błękitną, ze złotymi przeszyciami, czy szmaragdową z czarną górą zdobną w kwiatowe motywy. - Zielona bardziej ci pasuje. - Też tak myślę. – odparła w zamyśleniu, lecz gdy zorientowała się, co właśnie się stało, z zaskoczenia aż upuściła obie suknie. Elsa, choć wymizerowana i osłabiona, uśmiechała się wesoło do Anny, obserwując ją spod półprzymkniętych powiek. - Elsa! – wykrzyknęła z radością Anna, w ułamku sekundy znajdując się przy łóżku siostry. – Jak się czujesz? Coś cię boli? Może ci coś przynieść? – natychmiast zasypała ją pytaniami, wpatrując się w nią z tak ogromną troską, jakby chciała samym spojrzeniem postawić ją na nogi. Królowa zaśmiała się cicho, a Anna zauważyła z ulgą, że jej prześliczne, błękitne oczy, choć wciąż zasnute mgłą przemijającego snu, lśnią dawnym blaskiem. - Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. – odparła wyraźnie, choć jej głos wciąż przypominał odgłos kruszenia lodu. – Jak długo spałam? – zapytała, wyciągając dłoń ku szklance z wodą, lecz wciąż była tak osłabiona, że o mało nie strąciła jej na podłogę. - Dwa i pół dnia. – oznajmiła Anna, pomagając Elsie się napić. – Strasznie tu było nudno bez ciebie. Prawie skończyły mi się książki. – dodała z ciepłym uśmiechem. Gdy tylko królowa przełknęła ostatni łyk wody, jej głowa opadła ciężko na poduszkę dobitnie ukazując, jak bardzo jej własna moc wyzuła władczynię Arendelle z wszelkiej energii. - Ja spędziłam niemal trzy doby w łóżku. To dopiero jest nudne. – odparła wesoło Elsa. Mimo iż wciąż była słaba jak niemowlę, to aż biły od niej radość i ulga ze szczęśliwego powrotu do rzeczywistości i do Anny. - Przynajmniej się wyspałaś. – stwierdziła przekornie Anna, czując w duchu, że nadmiar snu jest jedyną rzeczą, której w tej chwili zazdrości siostrze. - Chyba niewiele to pomogło. Nie jestem pewna, czy byłabym w stanie utrzymać w dłoni choćby pióro. – zauważyła z przekąsem Elsa, a jej iskrzące radością spojrzenie zakryły ciemne chmury niepokoju. – Proszę, przyślij tu doktora Lindberga. Myślę, że powinien mnie obejrzeć. - Już lecę! Muszę też odszukać Kristoffa i powiedzieć mu, że się obudziłaś. – wykrzyknęła, od razu gotowa do działania. - Anno, jeszcze jedna rzecz. – zatrzymała ją Elsa. - Tak? – zapytała z jedną nogą za progiem. - Myślę, że przedtem powinnaś zmienić suknię. * Gdy tylko Anna powiedziała doktorowi Linbergowi, że królowa się obudziła i prosi, by natychmiast przybył do jej komnaty, pobiegła szukać Kristoffa. Najpierw wybiegła na rozgrzany popołudniowym słońcem górny pokład, lecz zastała tam tylko pierwszego oficera stojącego przy sterze i kilku marynarzy. Następnie zajrzała do kubryku, gdzie mieszkali gwardziści, ale i tam go nie znalazła, a odpoczywający tam strażnicy również nie wiedzieli gdzie podział się Kristoff. Postanowiła jeszcze sprawdzić w mesie, lecz poza posiłkami i ważnymi naradami zwykle nie było tam żywej duszy. Gdzie on zniknął? Na najniższym, trzecim pokładzie znajdował się jedynie duży magazyn na żywność i wodę, skład rozmaitego rodzaju broni, oddzielne pomieszczenie na beczki z prochem oraz rząd armat po jednej i po drugiej stronie, które były gwarancją bezpiecznego rejsu. Anna nie miała teraz pomysłu, gdzie go szukać. Postanowiła, że powie mu wszystko na nocnej warcie i popędziła z powrotem do komnaty. Elsa leżała spokojnie, z dłońmi splecionymi na brzuchu i wpatrywała się przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. - I co powiedział lekarz? – zapytała Anna, z impetem zajmując miejsce na krześle obok łóżka siostry. - Wszystko jest w porządku. Powinnam teraz jedynie dużo odpoczywać i codziennie starać się zwiększać ilość ruchu. – odparła Elsa, ale na jej twarzy nie było widać uśmiechu. - To chyba dobrze, prawda? – spytała ostrożnie Anna, zastanawiając się skąd wzięła się ta nagła zmiana nastroju. Królowa przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w sufit, jakby próbowała sobie coś gorączkowo przypomnieć. - Czy to prawda, że zraniłam admirała Fredriksena? Lekarz powiedział, że on także ucierpiał w czasie sztormu, a mam jakieś dziwne przebłyski wspomnień z tamtej nocy, że to ja byłam tą osobą, która go zraniła… - zawiesiła głos, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać. Księżniczka przygryzła wargę, czując, że kiedyś to pytanie padnie i w końcu będzie musiała powiedzieć jej prawdę. - Trafiłaś go lodowym soplem w rękę, ale naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować. Rozmawiałam dziś z admirałem. Czuje się dobrze i nie ma ci za złe tego wypadku. - Przecież mogłam go zabić! – jęknęła Elsa zamykając mocno powieki, jakby chciała odciąć się od nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. - Ale nie zabiłaś. – podkreśliła dobitnie Anna, chcąc uspokoić siostrę. Nie mogła teraz się tym przejmować, zwłaszcza w takim stanie. – Nie byłaś sobą. A teraz musisz odpocząć, wystarczająco się już dziś namęczyłaś. Rozkaz księżniczki. – dodała władczym tonem, co oczywiście w zupełności jej nie wyszło. Elsa uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie protestowała. - Doktor Lindberg powiedział, że siedziałaś przy mnie niemal przez cały czas kiedy byłam nieprzytomna. - Tylko w ten sposób mogłam ci jakoś pomóc. – odparła Anna jakby nie zrobiła niczego wielkiego i z troską poprawiła Elsie poduszkę. - Myślę jednak, że teraz już nie musisz. Wiem, że to nie było dla ciebie takie proste, wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu przez tak długi czas. Wyjdź na górny pokład, jest piękna pogoda. – oznajmiła z uśmiechem pełnym wdzięczności, który zastąpił swą mocą wszelkie słowne podziękowania. Anna długo protestowała, ale po kilku minutach dała się przekonać. Mimo to, wyszła z komnaty dopiero gdy upewniła się, że Elsa twardo śpi. W wesołych podskokach udała się na główny pokład. Słońce płonęło coraz mocniej, zniżając się już ku zachodowi, a żagle wypełniał przyjemny, chłodny wiatr od wschodu. Wpatrzyła się w błękitne fale, które statek przecinał z ogromną prędkością i pomyślała, że pomimo strachu przed sztormem gotowa jest polubić pływanie statkiem. Gdy dookoła nie było nic prócz wody i nieba, a okręt pędził przed siebie tańcząc z wiatrem, czuła, jakby znajdowała się w innym świecie, zupełnie wolna. Właśnie cieszyła się tym cudownym uczuciem, wdychając przesycone solą orzeźwiające, morskie powietrze, gdy usłyszała dźwięk, z którym dawno się nie spotkała, a który zupełnie nie komponował się z szumem fal. Dochodził z pokładu rufowego, więc Anna z ciekawością wspięła się po schodach na dach nadbudówki. Na centralnym miejscu znajdował się ster, za którym stał kapitan Kvist, obserwując busolę umieszczoną w blacie niewielkiego podestu umieszczonego tuż przed kołem sterowym. Jednak ten niesamowity dźwięk dochodził niemal spod samego relingu. Na niskim, okrągłym stołku, tyłem do Anny siedział jakiś mężczyzna, który w rękach trzymał gitarę i wpatrywał się w morze, błyskawicznie znikające za „Wodnikiem”. To on wprawiał w ruch struny, których hipnotyzująca melodia otulała statek niczym jedwabny woal. Choć instrument był jej doskonale znany, to Anna nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, by ktoś wydobył z niego tak piękne tony. Nagle przyszło jej na myśl, że gdyby płonący ogień mógł wydobywać z siebie muzykę, brzmiałaby ona właśnie tak. Melodia to rosła, to zwalniała, urywała się nagle, by znów nieprzerwanie odradzać się w delikatnych akordach. Miała moc pulsującego płomienia - jak żaden człowiek nie potrafił oprzeć się czarowi jego mistycznych ruchów, tak samo ona drgała na najgłębiej ukrytych strunach ludzkiej duszy, porywając ją do melancholijnej, onirycznej pogoni za tajemniczą, nienazwaną tęsknotą. Hipnotyzowała, otaczając smukłymi ramionami słuchacza, biorąc go w słodką niewolę, dopóki nie zgasła cicho jak zduszony ognik, zostawiając po sobie jedynie mgliste, nieuchwytne wspomnienie. - Pięknie pan gra. - pochwaliła go, zachwycona do głębi serca, gdy wybrzmiał ostatni ton. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i rozpoznawszy w dziewczynie księżniczkę, natychmiast wstał i skłonił się, lecz w zupełnie inny sposób niż wszyscy. Anna spostrzegła, że z pewnością nie pochodzi on z Arendelle, ani w ogóle z północy. Miał na pewno mniej niż trzydzieści lat, był raczej średniego wzrostu, ale dość smukły, co różniło go od zwykle barczystych, mocno zbudowanych mieszkańców Scandinavii. Najbardziej uwagę księżniczki przykuły jednak jego ciemnobrązowe, krótkie, kręcone włosy, oliwkowa karnacja i wyraziste brwi oraz bardzo charakterystyczna kępka zarostu pod dolną wargą. Jedynym elementem, który dla Anny wyglądał znajomo, były duże, urzekająco turkusowe oczy. - Dziękuję bardzo. - odparł na komplement, uśmiechając się szeroko, a biel jego zębów wyraźnie odcinała się od lekko brązowej cery. - Kim pan jest? Nie spotkałam pana wcześniej. - zapytała nieśmiało Anna, podziwiając zniewalającą, egzotyczną urodę nieznajomego. - Jestem Rafael García - Wolfmann, ale proszę mówić mi po prostu Rafael. - przedstawił się. - Zostałem poproszony przez marszałka Arenhusa o udział w wyprawie, bym przybliżył jej wysokości, królowej Elsie, tobie, księżniczko Anno oraz całej załodze kulturę i zwyczaje królestwa Iberii. Jednakże przez długi czas dręczyła mnie choroba morska, więc nie mogłem opuścić swojej kajuty. - wyjaśnił. - Jesteś Iberyjczykiem? - zapytała Anna z ogromną ciekawością bijącą od jej głosu. Nic nie potrafiło tak wzbudzić jej zainteresowania jak perspektywa poznania czegoś lub kogoś zupełnie odmiennego od codziennych realiów. - Mój ojciec był Iberyjczykiem, ale moja matka pochodzi z Arendelle. - odparł, uprzejmym gestem odstępując Annie stołek i siadając na pokładzie naprzeciwko księżniczki, tuż obok swojej gitary. - Wychowywałem się na południu, lecz gdy mój ojciec zginął na morzu, matka postanowiła powrócić do ojczyzny. Wszyscy na początku mieli mnie tu za obcego, choć mówiłem po arendalsku. Nic dziwnego, po matce odziedziczyłem jedynie kolor oczu. Ale w końcu się do mnie przyzwyczaili. - zakończył z uśmiechem. Mówił z bardzo dziwnym, melodyjnym akcent, który kłócił się niemal w każdej sylabie z twardym językiem północy, co czasami dawało bardzo komiczny efekt. Mimo to, Rafael nie zrażał się tym, samemu śmiejąc się nie raz, gdy jakieś słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który nieustannie się uśmiecha i lekko podchodzi do życia. Czy tacy właśnie byli Iberyjczycy? - Co to za instrument? Wygląda jak gitara, ale zupełnie inaczej brzmi. - zapytała, zerkając z ciekawością na tak pięknie grający przedmiot. - To jest gitara iberyjska. - odparł Rafael, biorąc instrument do rąk. - Kluczem tak charakterystycznego dźwięku jest płytsze pudło rezonansowe niż w zwykłych gitarach. Dzięki temu dźwięk jest nieco wyższy. - wyjaśnił, na potwierdzenie swoich słów uderzając w struny i uśmiechając się szeroko. Miał naprawdę zaraźliwy, cudowny uśmiech. - Jaka jest Iberia? - Anna nie mogła powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. - To bardzo stary kraj i bardzo różny od Arendelle, ale daję głowę, że zakochasz się w nim, księżniczko, a on z pewnością pokocha ciebie. Iberię wybrały sobie za ojczyznę taniec, muzyka, piękno i miłość, a magia nocami przechadza się po jej ulicach. - odparł poetycko Rafael. - I jest tam naprawdę, naprawdę gorąco. - dodał, wzdychając teatralnie. W tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek znajdujący się przy drzwiach prowadzących do nadbudówki, w który bosman uderzał trzy razy równo o godzinie dziewiętnastej oznajmiając wszystkim, że nadeszła pora kolacji. Rafael był honorowym gościem przy królewskim stole, więc Anna nie musiała przerywać z nim ciekawej rozmowy na temat iberyjskiego jedzenia. - Owoce morza? To jakieś gatunki ryb? - spytała, pierwszy raz słysząc takie określenie. - W dzieciństwie myślałem, że to owoce z drzew rosnących pod wodą. - zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, nie zwracając uwagi na zdegustowane miny lekarza i księdza. - To stworzenia, które żyją wyłącznie w ciepłych wodach. Na przykład ośmiornica. - Jak ona wygląda? - Anna nieco bardziej pilnowała dobrych manier, ciesząc się ostatnimi owocami jakie jeszcze zostały w zapasach. Gdyby wzięto ich więcej, zepsułyby się. - Ma dość dużą głowę i spore oczy oraz osiem macek z przyssawkami. Nie wygląda zachęcająco, ale jest bardzo smaczna, choć ma słonawy posmak. Po kolacji rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, ale księżniczka była już bardzo zmęczona przeżyciami całego dnia. Pożegnała Rafaela na korytarzu i wróciła do swojej komnaty. Elsa spała w najlepsze, oddychając rytmicznie i spokojnie. Gdy Anna wzięła kąpiel natychmiast rzuciła się na drugie łóżko stojące pod ścianą, gdyż jej własne zajęła Elsa. Zanim zasnęła, rozmyślała nad rozmową z zachwycającym Iberyjczykiem. Był przystojny, zabawny, ciekawie opowiadał i umiał pięknie grać na gitarze. Koniecznie będzie musiała opowiedzieć o nim siostrze. Obudziło ją ciche pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz, a całe zmęczenie odeszło w zapomnienie. Anna dyskretnie wymknęła się na zewnątrz stwierdzając w myślach, że nawet cały legion Rafaelów nigdy nie będzie w stanie zachwycić jej tak mocno, jak zrobił to mężczyzna, który czekał na nią za drzwiami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania